Goblin in the House
by Labyrinth Mistress
Summary: Sarah has a goblin in her house. Guess who makes an apparance?


Disclaimer: I wish I owned Labyrinth (and David Bowie) right now!…

Didn't work.

Damn it!

Yeah, so I guess I still don't own it….

This is set about three years after the movie.

It was late in the night and all the Williams in the household were fast asleep. Toby, now four years old, was sleeping on his first "big boy" bed. Robert and Karen were sleeping in there nice king sized bed. Sarah was dreaming. She was dreaming about a night that resembled a fox, a dwarf with a limp, and a huge orange gentle beast. She was dreaming about a wise man with a weird hat and false alarms. She dreamed about a peach, a ballroom, and a handsome king. She was dreaming about---

CRASH!

Sarah woke up. She thought she heard something. She waited and waited, but there was no more sound. When she decided that it must have been some part of her dream, Sarah lay back down and closed her eyes. Then there was another sound…CRASH.

Out of curiosity, Sarah got out of bed, put on her robe, and opened her bedroom door. The hallway was dark. She looked over to her parent's bedroom. She couldn't see light under the door. She went over to Toby's room and opened the door. She could see that he was still there. Sleeping as if there was no noise. She sighed and closed the door of his room.

She thought she might just be hearing things until she heard some more noise. It sounded like someone, or something, was opening and closing drawers in the kitchen. Sarah decided to go see what was digging around in the kitchen. She went back to her room and grabbed her flashlight in one of the drawers in her vanity and headed downstairs.

Once she was at the end of the stairs she lowered her flashlight. Whatever it was, she didn't want it seeing her before she got a chance to look at it.

When she looked in the kitchen she saw a few broken plates and that the refrigerator was open, just a crack so that the light was on. She slowly went in to the kitchen and went over to the refrigerator. She opened it and found…. nothing. Sarah sighed. There was nothing. "Must have been my imagination." She whispered to herself. She turned to go back to bed and had to hold back a scream. There, on the counter, was a goblin.

The goblin smiled at her. "Ello," the goblin greeted. "Yous wouldn't happen to have any goblin food, would yous?"

"Umm" Sarah was a bit nervous. Last time there was goblins, it usually meant the Goblin King was not too far behind. "Well what do goblins eat?"

"Well, moldy bread is me favorite. Do yous have any of that? Didn't find notnin' in the white box," he was pointing to the refrigerator behind her.

"Oh, well, I don't think we have any, sorry."

"It's o'right." The goblin held out his little bony hand. "Names Gargle."

Sarah really didn't want to take Gargle's hand, but did anyway. "Sarah," she said while shaking Gargle's hand. "Don't they feed you where you come from"

Gargle let go of Sarah's hand and leapt off of the counter and on to the table. "Yeps, but Gargles always hungry. So, gots any spoiled milk?"

Sarah thought for a moment. She went over to the refrigerator and checked the date on the milk. "No, none of that either. I guess Karen just went shopping."

The goblin sighed, clearly disappointed. "Hows about cheese? I'll take it wit or witout mold."

Sarah smiled. "Do you like blue cheese?"

Gargle smiled. "Loves it!"

Sarah took it out and handed it to him.

Gargle took it hungrily. "Grate! Me is starving!" He took a huge bite. "Yous knows, yous doesn't act like other peoples. They alls scream when theys see me. The King don't like it eithers." He took a bite of cheese.

"Well, this isn't my first time seeing a goblin."

"Really? Whos yeah see? I bets it was Mort. He likes to trash things."

"I was actually in the Underground. I went through the Labyrinth. And I—"

"Whos did yeas lose? A sister?" Gargle interrupted and took another bite of cheese.

"No, I won. And it was my brother who I wished away."

Gargles mouth dropped and some of the cheese he was chewing fell out of his mouth. "Yous is the Lady Sarah, ain't yous? Yous the girly who beat the Labyrinth."

"Yeah I guess that's me. But I don't think you need to be calling me Lady Sarah."

Gargle started to look panicky. "The Kings not going to likes me being here." Like on cue, there was a loud crack in the sky. It was lightning. "Uh, oh. That ain't good."

"That's funny. There wasn't any clouds in the sky."

"The Kings a commin, and he ain't in a good mood!" Gargle hoped off of the table and ran out into the dark living room. He ran past the living room and reached the bottom of the steps. He started to go up the stairs when he saw an owl starting to fly down them.

Sarah was about to enter the living room when she heard an all too familiar voice. "GARGLE!" Sarah didn't want Jareth to see her. But she had this urge to see him again, she just didn't know why. So she stood in the doorway and watched.

"How many times do I have to tell you goblins?" He asked descending the stairs toward the frightened goblin. "How many times do I have to repeat myself, to not ever go Aboveground when there is NO WISH involved?!" He picked up Gargle by the scruff of the neck.

Sarah was just going to watch but now she changed her mind. She stepped out and spoke. "He didn't do any harm Goblin King."

Surprised that the King had an audience he glanced over to look over at Sarah. He looked as if he were going to say something to her but then turned back to Gargle. "And you had to come to this house!" He said in a harsh whisper, but Sarah heard anyway. Jareth set Gargle down and in a poof of pink smoke the goblin was gone. "Are you the only one who saw him?" He asked.

"I think so. I'm the only one up. Everyone else is still sound asleep…well I hope."

"What do you mean? Do you know or not?"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "I just mean with you coming in here shouting at Gargle, I don't know if anyone heard or not. But I guess if they did they would be down here now wondering who the hell you are."

"Is anything broken?"

"Just a few broken plates. Nothing that can't be replaced."

"Show me," Jareth ordered.

Sarah led him in to the kitchen and showed him the shattered pieces on the floor that used to be plates. With the wave of a hand, the King fixed the plates and put them back in the right cupboard and the cheese mess that was on the table was gone and the table clean. "Wow, umm, thanks."

Jareth smiled. Sarah decided she liked the way he smiled. "I have to be going now. Goodnight Sarah."

"Goodnight Jareth." She said. He decided that he liked the way she said his name. With some more glitter he transformed into an owl and flew out the kitchen window. "Goodnight Jareth," she whispered.

The next morning Sarah woke up and headed downstairs to the nice smell of Karen baking eggs and bacon. "Morning everyone." She greeted while messing Toby's hair.

"Morning sweetpea" Robert greeted back. "Someone was up late last night. It's almost eleven in the morning."

"Not really. Just a good dream." Sarah said smiling.

"Well come eat some breakfast" Karen offered. Sarah went and sat down at the table. "You know I found the strangest thing in the refrigerator this morning."

"What was that dear?" Robert asked.

"The blue cheese that I had just bought had teeth marks in it. Half of it was gone! You didn't have a midnight snack last night, did you?"

"No dear I didn't." He looked over to Sarah. "Did you Sarah?"

"No, I hate blue cheese." Sarah tried to hold back from laughing. "I don't have any idea what happened."

"Well I through it out anyway." Karen told them.

"Thanks for breakfast Karen." Sarah went up back to her room and saw a note on her vanity. She walked over and opened it. It was in some fancy writing.

_Dear Sarah,_

_I am sorry for what happened last night. Gargle says that he will never do it again. But if you need anything, anything at all. You just have to call me._

_Forever Yours,_

_Jareth, the Goblin King_

Sarah smiled. "I'll just have to hold you up to that."

Fin 

AN: Well here is a little short story that just popped into my head; had to get it down. So write me a review and tell me what you think.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
